


Saving The People

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Robin sees all the people on the space station die. But she also sees people's rescuers. She has to draw the pictures so that she can show her mom, who can show Enoch, who can help save the people.WARNING: Major season 5 spoilers (post-ep for 5x05)





	Saving The People

She has a lot of thoughts.

She has  _ too _ many thoughts. 

She’s living in the present, but can see everything that’s happening in the future. Everything that will happen in the next second, everything that will happen in 100 years’ time...she can see it all. 

It’s hard to decide what to see. There’s so much  _ to _ see.

It’s kind of like being in the world’s largest digital filing cabinet. She has to look for the information that’s important and disregard all other information. But that takes a lot of effort. 

There’s a  _ lot _ to look through, and it’s quite tiring. But she’s getting better at it. She’s learning to skim and slow down on things that look important. Or, sometimes, things that look interesting to her.

Like, a while back, she had come across something that said her mom would be getting her a scooter for her ninth birthday. That was very interesting. And kind of sad, also, because she was only six, which meant she had to wait another two and a bit years. 

She doesn’t like waiting a lot.

But then there’s important information. Information that involves someone’s life being saved. With that information, she draws it out for her mom. She can’t see it in words; just pictures in her head. So she draws it for her mom. And then her mom takes it and show Enoch. And then Enoch goes and do some stuff to help the people in danger. 

It’s a good system, and she’s learnt how to time her drawings. 

Those things that aren’t happening for a while she holds on to to tell her mom later, and instead just tells her mom stuff that is happening soon. If she told her mom all of it at once, everyone would get overwhelmed, and Enoch would arrive too early to stop all of it. 

So, she puts the closer things ahead of the far things.

But, then, a few months ago, something strange had happened.

It was like a big alarm went off in her head, with the blaring red lights and everything, and she saw something happening eighty...or was that ninety years into the future? Eighty-something, she decided. She saw space, and a space station, and a blue man, followed by a bunch of other blue people leaving the station. Then, to her great shock, she saw the station crumble. She heard screams, which were suddenly silenced as the station disappeared forever. 

Then, the picture had turned, and she’d seen Earth. It had been shattered; fully in pieces, having been torn apart by a massive force. She didn’t know what caused it. She just knew that she’d seen the death of people. 

The end of all humans. 

No one left.

She’d been so scared she’d not come out of her bedroom all afternoon and had only been able to cry and rock herself as the scene played over and over in her mind. 

She had to tell her mom. She had to tell Enoch.

Pulling herself together, she spilled all her crayons onto the floor and grabbed her paper, and began coloring fast and hard, drawing everything she’d seen. 

Afterwards, she’d worked up the courage to take her drawings down to her mom, who had been sitting at the kitchen table. Without a word, she’d put them down in front of her mom and gone back to her room. She was too scared to stay. 

It was all too scary. 

What would happen to her mom? What would happen to  _ her _ ? Would she be here when the earth got blown apart? Could she and her mom and Enoch do something to stop it?

As she thought about these things, more pictures rose in her mind. Of Shield. Quake. Jemma. Coulson. May. Yoyo. Mack. They were there, trying to save the people there. They were from the present. They were meant to go into the future and save those people. 

Her heart sped up, making her far less scared, and much more hopeful. She scooted off her bed and put her head down, drawing the new pictures. She colored and colored, and each time she’d finished one drawing, another picture would come up in her head.

She must have been coloring for hours before Enoch’s voice interrupted one of her drawings. She knew that he and her mom had come in, but she’d not really registered it, too busy drawing the pictures. 

“This is Shield,” Enoch said, holding up one of her drawings. “Why are they in space, eighty years into the future?”

Robin stopped drawing, looking up. “They’re going to save the people.”

“From what?”

Robin turned to her drawings that her mom had laid out on the ground. She pointed to the one of the blue man and his followers leaving the space station, just as a name came into her head.

“Him. Kasius.”

Then, she put her head back down and kept drawing. She had to get all these pictures done so that Enoch could help save people.

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is just such a fascinating character, okay. She's hella autistic and almost completely nonverbal, and I just gotta get in her head. Probably my next five fics are going to be about her. Just a warning.


End file.
